Ibuki Mioda
Ibuki Mioda is the Super High School Level Light Music Club member...which means precisely nothing in the world of Rigel Prima. She woke up in a forest one day and was brought back to the mansion where she now resides, taking occasional excursions into Town in order to get some money off the street by busking, which has so far been quite successful. Her somewhat scatterbrained and excitable demeanour has managed to net her a few friends, though she still has her moments of despair, and has yet to truly discover the reason behind her appearance on Rigel Prima. Skills and Abilities Super High School Level Light Music Club Member As the Super High School Level Light Music Club Member, Ibuki is a musician, and a damn good one at that. In her original world, she was regarded as one of the best musicians in her age group. Ibuki's chosen instrument being the guitar, a Vox Phantom lovingly named Sawako, which she uses to stunning effect at playing many kinds of songs. Ibuki's range of music is diverse, and she can play quite a few tracks from different genres, though perhaps not as skillfully as her preferred genre, which is Heavy Metal. Ibuki has a high skill level at playing music from all over the world in this genre. She also has a high level of skill at playing J-pop type songs, but Ibuki doesn't like to do so. Personality Ibuki is brash, excitable and really, REALLY weird. Her mind seems to be going a mile a minute, backwards through platform nine and three quarters. She tries to maintain a cheerful demeanour at all times, and doesn't often let it slip, though there are a few things that can make her drop it entirely. One such thing is music, which Ibuki takes seriously...Or about as seriously as Ibuki can take anything. Ibuki views music as a true expression of someone's thoughts and feelings, and that it should ALWAYS come straight from the heart. In her eyes, a person's music should be their essence, what makes them who they are, and nobody should be allowed to change or take that away from them. Other than that, Ibuki's personality is vibrant and eccentric, she does what she feels like doing and acts in the manner she thinks is appropriate, which more often than not, isn't even close. She's confident about herself and her music talent, drawing no small amount of attention to either, but at her core, she wants people to appreciate her music for what it is. History Ibuki landed in the forest near Wayne Manor not too long ago, being retrieved by Simon after her landing. Since then, Ibuki's spent most of her time exploring the new world she's found herself in, and making a name for herself as the Super High School Level Street Busker in Town, she's not done anything too earth shattering, but is slowly regaining her old popularity just from playing a few songs on the street. Relationship Guide *Ikaros - Ibuki is...confused by Ikaros. She seems pleasant enough, if a bit odd and with a warped sense of fun. Ibuki is convinced that she's in some kind of perverted relationship with the one she calls her master, especially considering that collar snapped around her neck, and the thoughts of this have lead to many nights of indecent sleep. Nevertheless, Ibuki wants to hang out with Ikaros some more, maybe teach her some other fun stuff to do. Category:Characters Category:Human